


The Real Father

by Veradicity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Consent, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veradicity/pseuds/Veradicity
Summary: The Survey Corps would had surely killed Zeke by making Historia steal Zeke’s power. But the Survey Corps could no longer do that as Historia got pregnant. Everyone must see her pregnancy as the most inconvenient of times; just like Eren, Yelena and Zeke had planned it. Finding the father though…No one knows who the real father is exactly. Only Eren knows of it because he…





	The Real Father

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING | Manga Spoilers for the last two arcs after The Battle at Shiganshina Arc. At your discretion.

Everything made sense now.  


A year ago, Eren spoke secretly with Yelena. The goal of his half-brother, Zeke, had been revealed to him. The truth to their plans had broadened Eren’s scope between Marleyans and Eldians. Eren now knew who the enemy was. He would fight to bring true freedom to Eldians.  


Meanwhile everything made sense to Eren regarding Zeke’s real plan, his close comrades of the Survey Corps remained in the blind. The Survey Corps relied on either of the plans proposed by their allies in Hizuru: using the rumbling of the colossal titans inside the walls to threaten the world; with Hizuru’s help, strengthen the island’s military weapons for the next fifty years until the rumbling is no longer needed; which connects to the continuation of the horrendous cycle of passing down the titan power to the royal blood family. Thus, sacrificing and turning Historia into a baby machine.

Zeke sought for the Euthanasia Plan.

And Eren…

“I trusted you...” Eren said in disappointment, gripping on the wash basin sink. “When you said you wouldn’t sacrifice Historia.” He stared at his reflection in the mirror, no longer looking like the teenage boy he used to be four years ago.

“We haven’t found another way,” said Hange from outside the bar cells. “It’s true Zeke is running out of time, and that Marley is coming up with a plan to invade Paradis. I wanted to feel as anxious as you did.” Hange raised her volume a bit from confusion, “But what I don’t get is why you would leave the island to operate on your own, exposing the rest of us to great danger. Do you no longer care what happens to Historia?”

“I have eaten the war hammer titan,” Eren revealed and turned to look at Hange. “I have its abilities now, so no matter how deep underground you confine me, it’s pointless. I can get out of here whenever I want.”

He watched Hange’s eyes widen in shock and the way she tilted her head up as he walked closer to the bar cells that separated them. Eren had outrun her in height long ago. “And of course, you won’t kill me because I possess the Original Titan, and you can’t kill Zeke either.” Eren leaned further near Hange’s face. “So, tell me, Commander Hange. What is it exactly that you can do?” 

No answer came from Hange.

A fueled anger boiled inside Eren. You fool, he thought to himself. So naïve and hopeful for a safe way filled with torture as if they had all the possible time. Eren grabbed a hold of Hange’s collar and yanked her to him. “Huh?! Tell me Commander Hange. Tell Me!!” He raged, feeling the titan marks tickling down under his eyes. 

Hange didn’t suggest any other possible way, only slapping his hands off her and calling him a pervert before leaving him confined in the cell. That’s why Eren did what he did a couple of months ago when no one was looking.

The Survey Corps would had surely killed Zeke by making Historia steal Zeke’s power. But the Survey Corps could no longer do that as Historia got pregnant with a man who once bullied her in her childhood to catch her attention. Everyone must see her pregnancy as the most inconvenient of times; just like Eren, Yelena and Zeke had planned it. Finding the father though…

Eren grabbed a sleeved shirt and put it on before seating on the bed. No one knows who the real father is exactly. Only he knows of it because he…

A couple of months ago, Eren met Historia in secret, a rather difficult task that took weeks.

“Do you understand, Historia?” Eren told Historia. They were sitting across each other in the round table inside a private room. “This plan was something I was up against, but time hasn’t been in our side. We’re running out of time. Marley is going to attack Paradis soon.” Eren leaned further on the table. “This could save you from going through the Ymir Curse for a bit longer.”  


Eren waited for Historia to gather her thoughts. They were really running out of time.  


“Eren,” Historia said, looking down at her hands. “Who will I sleep with then?”  


Eren watched her, understanding the pressure and fear she might be feeling. Giving her vulnerability to a stranger whom she felt no romantic interest. He knew Historia loved Ymir. He knew Historia was interested to the same sex as hers. Sadly, one couldn’t procreate a child unless doing it with a fertile man in her case.  


“There’s no one I can trust,” she confessed. The silence came after in a blur. Eren can’t remember what they said but the point was Eren had volunteered himself. They both were parallels to one another in the most heartbreaking way. Destined to fill roles they were not asking for, and the frustration of being controlled by everyone else. “I want to choose, and I choose you, Eren.” Historia looked up at Eren. Her eyes were no longer as bright as before. I’m sorry, Historia, thought Eren as he slid his hand across the table.  


There was nothing else to discuss. For the liberation of Eldians, Eren and Historia joined their pain, hopes and roles. Historia was smaller than him when he placed her on the bed. She was wearing a simple dress. A royal dress would have given her away.  


“You don’t need to remove your dress,” Eren said. “We’ll do this as fast as we can.”  


Historia cocked her head in confusion until she caught the message.  


Eren removed his shoes and placed himself in between Historia’s legs, the dress moving up to reveal the softness of her knees and thighs. “Let’s get you wet and stretched first,” Eren said.  


“But how? I would need to get turned on,” Historia got up on her elbows.  


“What turns you on?” Eren asked. “Besides women.”  


Historia looked around the room in thought. “Uh. Kiss and simply…” Historia sighed. “I just like to be touched everywhere and hear my partner’s breath against my ear.”  


Eren retrieved a cloth and handed it to Historia. “Cover your eyes. Imagine who you want it to be,” Eren proposed.  


Historia took it. “What about you?”  


“I’ll be fine. This is about you as you will be the receiver. I’m just the giver.”  


“Okay,” Historia reluctantly accepted, wrapping the cloth around her eyes. Eren helped her tie it comfortably around her head and eyes.  


Historia’s breath started to pick up slowly. “Are you ready?” Eren said.  


Historia nodded. “Yes.”  


Eren grabbed her cheek and neared his lips a top of hers, wanting her to notice what would happen next. She caught on and joined lips. Awkwardly at first, but gradually came to motion. Eren grabbed her hips and ran his hands all over them as Historia had told him.  


Eren didn’t know who to think about currently. Historia seemed to be getting aroused as she grabbed onto Eren’s back and tasted Eren’s lips. “Ymir,” Historia said breathlessly between the kiss. Eren ran a tongue outside her lips, prompting her to open her mouth. She did so and began the heat of tongues enveloping their ears.  


Eren still didn’t know who to think about.  


Eren left her lips and ran a tongue down her jaw before taking over Historia’s neck. He felt Historia grab his hair and call out Ymir’s name. A breath of excitement was what Historia wanted and Eren complied. His breath picked up in a sensual and exotic way when he neared her ears. Historia moaned quietly at the sound of it and went to grab his butt to pull him closer.  


Eren still didn’t know who to think about.  


Eren moaned for her and rubbed his hips against her. She gasped and tensed.  


“What’s wrong?” Eren hesitantly asked, afraid to kill the illusion.  


“I was just surprised,” Historia said. “For a moment I really thought I was with Ymir but then… I felt you.” She raised her knee up, revealing more of her skin.  


“I won’t do that then,” he said and waited for a couple of seconds for Historia to think of Ymir again. Historia make the first move.  


Eren grabbed her breasts and the touch made Historia whine in pleasure. He had to remove the dress and remove her bra to take her breasts into his mouth.  


Eren still didn’t know who to think about.  


Historia’s panties were gone a couple of minutes later, revealing her naked body. He should have not been staring. He just couldn’t think of someone yet. He guided Historia’s hands to her own clitoris. Historia began stroking it, taking in the pleasure. The next steps were to stretch her up. At least make her climax many times to loosen the muscles down there.  


Eren unzipped his pants, seeing his dick half hard. He still couldn’t think of anyone.  


He pumped himself as he stroked Historia’s thighs, stomach and breasts to assimilate Ymir was with Historia. They were almost near the act—  


Historia’s back arched and released a quiet satisfied moan. One climax down and a couple more to go. What Eren didn’t expect was Historia reaching for Eren’s hand and directing it to her wet vagina. Eren’s eyes widen. She was wet and warm.  


His dick acted on impulse and twitched up, hardening at every stroke. Eren could feel the pleasurable tingle at the center of his dick. His breath losing his cool. Yet despite else, he couldn’t think of no one else. Was there any one at all to think about?  


Night had taken over the afternoon, leaving them under the blue light replacing the candle. The private room felt like they were hidden within the underground Eren was held in during the overthrow of the government. Shadows formed in the corners of the room and their bodies.  


He stroked her sensitive clitoris. She climaxed a minute after, legs shaking from it.  


He damned still couldn’t think of anyone else. He was losing hope that there was any.  


“Eren.”  


Mikasa? Eren thought of Mikasa. No. She was family. He cared for her. He…  


“Eren,” called out Historia.  


“What is it?”  


“I’ll stretched myself,” she said through the blindfold. “Just kiss me and breathe through my ear,” she instructed. Eren complied through the next thirty minutes. His labored breathing becoming more real from the pleasure he felt through his strokes. Many times, he fought to stop. He wasn’t going to mess this up. Just one shot. Historia had told her that she had just had her period and was the perfect time to breed.  


“I’m ready,” Historia said.  


Eren didn’t say a word and ran his hands from her breasts, to stomach, to her inner thighs and down her vagina, before entering a finger. Historia took deep breaths as Eren entered another finger. Indeed, she was wet, and her vagina had opened enough for him to enter.  


He curved his finger up causing Historia to moan. She released a shaking moan and sighed, "That felt good." Eren curled his fingers again and again, pumping the same area that made her gasp and moan until she came. 

Eren felt close to coming and made his place between her legs, positioning his dick onto her entrance. “Eren” Historia whispered. His name reminding her more of Mikasa.  


Eren knew who to think about now. Mikasa…  


Eren closed his eyes remembering the scarf promise made years ago.  


He slowly entered Historia’s vagina. Being aware of Historia’s reaction but now replaced by the hallucination of his childhood friend. “Mikasa,” he whispered and pushed his dick inside her. Historia was warm. No. Mikasa was so hot inside.  


Eren leaned forward and whispered, “Does it hurt, Mikasa?”  


“Eren? You—No. I’m alright,” Historia said. Mikasa said in Eren’s mind.  


Eren pumped inside Mikasa’s heat. Hearing Mikasa’s moans. Eren was coming close. He grabbed Mikasa’s hips, pulling her closer to his world. He sucked her breasts. Devoured her mouth and tongue. Pumping inside of her, faster and harder.  


“F-faster,” called out Historia. Called out Mikasa.  


“Mikasa,” Eren groaned before releasing his load of sperm inside her.  


Eren knew who think about and wished it were true because when the high went down and his vision blurred into reality, it was Historia who received him. Historia had removed her blindfold, staring at Eren. Both were holding a large pile of emotions they couldn’t stop a few tears to run down their cheeks.  


Eren grabbed a hold of Historia’s waist and pushed his dick further in to make sure every sperm was given the right way inside Historia. She gasped at Eren’s movement, grabbing his shoulder as she looked down where they joined, then, up to stare at Eren’s green eyes.  


The father of Historia’s child was Eren Jaeger.  


Euthanasia Plan, he won’t follow through it.  


He was going to liberate Eldians by flattening the entire world and give this child inside Historia the freedom to live a long life. 

Months Later…

“You’re free now,” Eren said as he held Historia’s baby. His child.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you reading to the end. Hope you all enjoyed it;}


End file.
